Captured!
by Black Icing Luv
Summary: Request!  Romano gets stolen by Francis while working in the fields !  It is SO much better than the summary! please give it a try?  Lemonz, Bondage, and all that Love  Pairings and Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Captured

**Pairings:** Spamano and Framano

**Rating:** This chapter's T, but the following chapters shall be M! Well France is in it, whaddya expect?

**Warnings:** Molestation, Rape, Lemons, An Angry Italian Who Cannot Control His Mouth, and Overall Frenchness!

_Icing-Chan here! This was a request by Dillinanty, (Thank you so much for being my first requester~!) , which I was more than happy to take up~ I hope you enjoy the first chapter (sorry it's so short!) and I hope it's what you had in mind! Please let me know if there's anything you want me to change~! _

_Its gonna have multiple chapters_

_Translations are at the bottom~ _

_Enjoy~! :3_

**

* * *

**

The sun shone bright on a luscious tomato farm as two men worked through the fields, sweat glistening off their skin like crystals. Dirt was caked onto their clothes and skin, their sweat working as adhesive. One man was tall with messy chocolate curls, his skin a deep olive. The other was short and had strait reddish brown hair, his skin a bit lighter of a tone.

"Antonio, look at all of our pomodoros~!" the shorter man, Romano, exclaimed, a childish smile spread across his face. It looked a bit off, like it was unpracticed; the man rarely smiled. The taller, Antonio, giggled and patted the other's head

"Si! We've filled our baskets!" he replied in a matching childish tone, holding out a large wicker basket full of plump red tomatoes. Romano held up his own basket and pouted, sighing. His weren't nearly as big as Antonio's.

Now that he thought of it, he could think of a few other things that weren't as big as well… he cut off his thoughts with an awkward cough, blush spreading across his face. Antonio laughed confusedly and rolled his eyes.

"Awwhh look Lovi! You're face is like a tomato!" he mused, pulling a tomato out of his basket and holding it next to Romano's cheek.

"B-bastard! No I don't!" Romano yelled furiously, snatching the tomato out of Antonio's hand. "Why must you do that!" Antonio giggled and stretched, letting out a hum of satisfaction when his spine let out a quiet pop.

"I have to use the cuarto de baño~" he purred, receiving a disgusted look from Romano.  
"T-M-I bastard!" he exclaimed. Antonio chuckled and patted his head again before turning and walking towards his house.

Romano sighed and turned back towards the tomato plants, a smile finding its way onto his lips again as he began to search for more ripe tomatoes. As he searched, he began absentmindedly humming a song, one he'd come up with himself while he was picking tomatoes on a day much like this.

He was too enthralled in his work to notice the blonde man creep up behind him. He was also too enthralled to notice the arms wrap around his waist. He was not too enthralled, however, to notice when the blonde man purred in his ear, "bonjour Romano~"

He cried out in shock (no he didn't scream like a little girl, he was a grown man dammit!) and thrashed to get away, terror flooding his senses.

"Francis!" he yelled as he was turned to face his assaulter. "What the-!" his question was cut off as a hand covered his mouth and he screamed—Okay, maybe it _was _a scream, but there was a good reason!

"Aha! I've got you mon petit lapin~!" the French man exclaimed in victory then lifted Romano over his shoulder and began to work his way out of the fields.

"P-PUT ME DOWN YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Romano screamed, slamming his fists into the French man's back. He merely received a chuckle and a squeeze of his ass. He yelped and blushed madly then remained quiet. It took quite a while for Francis to find his way out of the fields, getting lost a few times before he finally found the gate which lead to the road. Romano'd finally had it.

"What the hell are you doing you freak!" he yelled, bracing himself for the imminent molestation that was sure to follow. When it didn't come, he relaxed with a silent sigh.

"I'm stealing you!" Came the French man's reply. "I finally got you when you were alone; I had to make the best of the moment!" Romano's eyes widened and his heart plummeted as he began to imagine the horrible things Francis would do to him. He forced himself to stop; it only made things worse.

"W-why?" he asked, and inwardly cursed himself for trembling so violently. Francis shrugged and slowly set Romano down, though he kept a tight grip on his wrist so the young Italian wouldn't escape.

"Because, _mon cher_, you've caught my interest~" he replied, then gestured to the other side of Romano. "Get in or I'm forcing you to." Romano looked confusedly up at Francis then turned and realized that they were standing next to a very fancy looking Citroën C5. He gaped at the car, so engulfed in its overall beautiful-ness that he forgot about his current situation. That is, until he was picked up and practically thrown into the back seat of it.

"w-what the hell bastard!" he yelled, and Francis chuckled as he climbed into the front of the car.

"If you don't stop talking, cher, then I'll rape you right there where you're sitting~" he threatened, and Romano immediately clamped his mouth shut. Francis smiled in satisfaction and turned towards the front of the car.

"Good little lapin~" he purred as he placed the keys in the ignition and turned them, the engine roaring to life. Romano shrunk back in his seat, tears suddenly threatening to escape. He peered out of his window, the tears flooding his eyes as he remembered Antonio.

**"**_Mi dispiace_"_, _he whispered sadly as the farm began to grow smaller until it disappeared from sight, "_Antonio._"

* * *

Antonio stood in the middle of the fields, confusion flickering in his wide hazel eyes. Had Romano already left him…? He felt tears threaten to escape but he swallowed them away and sighed deeply. There must have been a good reason.

"He'll be back by tomorrow," he assured himself as he lifted his basket and turned back towards the house, "I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Translations:**

**"Pomodoros"-** Italian for "Tomatoes"

**"Si"- **Spanish and Italian for "Yes"

**"Cuarto de baño"- **spanish for "Bathroom"

**"Bonour"-** French for "Good Morning"and "Hello", it's pretty much just a basic greeting

**"Mon petit lapin"- **French for "My little bunny"

**"Mon cher"- **French for "My dear" or simply "dear"

**"Mi dispiace"- **Italian for "I'm sorry"

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~! :D This is actually really fun to write; I love writing Romano's POV because he's such a tsundere about everything XD_

_Like I said, let me know if you want me to change anything Dillinanty!_

_Well, Review, Watch, Subscribe, REQUEST, and all that love!_

_By the way, I'm searching for a good request that involves pirates…?_

_I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO SO SOOOO SORRY for the delay! I honestly am! I forgot my password, plus school started so I didn't have any time to search for it. I just found it hiding within all my other forgotten passwords, and immediately updated this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't kill me TT TT

I love you, really. Please don't be mad! 3

DISCLAIMER BLAHDIDDY BLAH.

* * *

Romano gasped as he started awake, his eyes wide. Where was he! How'd he get there!

He could remember sitting in a car for hours, not able to move, as he had been completely bound. He could also remember slowly drifting off, France's voice droning in the distance...

France.

That must be where he was.

He hissed and wrinkled his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. Damn him!

As he pried his eyes open, he realized that he was tied to a chair. Even better. Jesus Christ.  
In France. Tied in a chair. And... WTF? Naked? DAMMIT, WHY!

He blushed deeply as he stared down at his completely revealed form, realizing that he should probably panic. But he had too much of an ego for that. Instead he took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm down. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, and his eyes flew wide in confusion.  
Why did he burn? His skin felt as if it was crawling. And his... Erm... Vital regions... Felt extremely uncomfortable.  
He decided that he wouldn't look down, in fear of what he'd find.

The sound of a door slamming startled him from his thoughts and he whipped his head around. He didn't have to search for long, as France had appeared in the doorway. With a smirk, he glided over.

"ah, mon Cher, you're awake~?" he purred, smirking evily. Romano swore he had seen that smile on a cat before...

"damn you, bastard! Let me go you lech!" he spat furiously. Francis didn't seem taken aback at the least.

"hm, I think not~ the blond purred, running a finger along Romano's prominent flyway. "we haven't had any fun yet~" Romano gasped, his breath hitching. How'd he know!

"d-don't! What the hell!" he yelled, attempting to pull free. Francis simply chuckled darkly and pulled something from his pocket.

"mm, you use your mouth too much, Cher. Let's fix that~" Francis scolded.

Before Romano could respond, the French man was on top of him and clipping something behind his head. The Italian's eyes widened with rage and he thrashed to get the creep off. He tried to cuss him out, but found that there was some sort of sphere in his way. WHAT THE HELL!

Francis smiled innocently and rubbed his clothed leg against Romano's prominent erection, drawing a gasp from the man.

"hmm, like that~?" Francis purred, his tongue flicking out to catch a trail of saliva that had begun to run down Romano's chin. Romano grunted disgustedly and struggled to get away, but was immediately halted as a hand wrapped around his erection.

"one more false move..." Francis warned, trailing off. Damn bastard.  
Romano sighed shakily and nodded, his gaze softening to something that resembled fear. The blond man retrieved his innocent smile and nodded.

"good lapin~" he purred as he flicked the tip of Romano's erection, drawing out a moan.

Romano watched concernedly as his captor stood and retreated into another room. As soon as the blond was gone, he let out a deep breath he hadn't know he was holding and leaned back against the chair. Why the fuck was he so horny! He silently scorned himself.

His eyes widened in horror as Francis glided back into the room; his face had darkened greatly.

"I've never been able to get to you~" he purred. "I will savor this with my life~" he crouched down in front of the young Italian and smiled wolfishly, pulling another small object from within the depths of god knows where. "I'll drag it out as long as possible~" Romano's face flushed and he literally felt his eye twitch.

Nuh uh. Noooo way. No WAY was he letting that thing inside him.

"Spread your legs," France ordered, and Romano hesitantly complied, his heartbeat quickening. Francis leaned in and slipped a finger into his entrance, causing Romano to jolt then cry out in confusion and pain. He was a virgin to this kind of thing, after all.

"mm, tight are we? All the better~" he purred, running his tongue along the length in front of him. Romano growled and arched his back slightly as another finger was inserted along with the first and began to scissor. He suddenly felt a shock of pleasure shoot up his spine and he convulsed, crying out again. Francis clicked his tongue in appreciation and made note of that area then removed his fingers.

"get ready, mon amour~" he purred. Romano shook his head, his eyes wide. No!  
He screamed as something hard and very uncomfortable was slipped into his entrance, tears beading in his eyes and a few escaping. Francis smiled widely and leaned up to kiss Romano as he flipped a switch.

Romano arched his back, gasps and moans escaping his lips as his prostate was constantly rubbed against. He groaned and involuntary began to shiver, more tears flowing from his eyes. He wanted to scream at the Frenchman to stop, but it was impossible through the gag. Suddenly, the heat on top of him was lifted, and Francis was gone.

Wait! Come back!

Though he couldn't scream these words, as his mouth was held in place. He was painfully close to his release, but it was impossible. With the very small contact to his prostate and the lack of external stimulation, he couldn't reach his climax.

Cries escaped his lips and he trembled violently, unable to manage any other movement. He needed to be touched.  
The burning, drilling, ongoing ecstasy was purely nauseating. He'd never felt this way before, the pure pleasure running rampant through him. A ragged scream escaped his lips as he was slowly, so slowly, dragged over the edge and into a world of blackness.

Pleasure, overwhelming pleasure.

It soon returned, and the cycle was repeated. He couldn't remember how many times exactly before he finally passed out. He needed Antonio. Where could he be?

* * *

Antonio held his head in his hands. Why wouldn't he come home?

He'd called the boisterous Italian numerous times, but never got an answer. Was it something he'd said? He hadn't meant to offend him...

Tears beaded up in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away, sighing deeply. He had to investigate. Even Lovi wouldn't intentionally cause him to worry this much. But what could have possibly happened?

His eyes widened in horror at the first person who came to mind and he jumped to his feet, his heartbeat quickening. If that was the case, he only had a matter of time. He raced to the door and grabbed a raincoat on the way by, knowing the weather would be horrible. He had to save his Lovi, if it was the last thing he'd do.

* * *

I LOVE YOU LIKED IT! I promise i'll update more often now, I promise I promise I promise. Also, reviews help~ *nudge nudge hint hint*

Dillinanty, if there's anything you need/want me to change, just lemme know, k?

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Rating: M of course~~**_

_**Chapter Pairing(s): one sided France/Romano**_

_**Antonio/Romano somewhat? Nothing happens or anything, but I supposed its somewhat implied...?**_

_**I DONT OWN HETALIA O n O**_

_Icing-Chan here~! _

_I'm Back~! _

_I'm sorry I still haven't been updating lately, but you must __understand that I have a very busy life D: _

_When I'm not in school I'm doing homework, and when I'm not doing homework I'm babysitting,_

_ and when I'm not babysitting I'm running from my perverted French uncle, Pierre... It's a tough life!_

_But at least I'm updating now, so dun worry your cute little arses off~~_

_Okay. that pisses me off. I'm using an american laptop and it TOTALLY put a red line under arses. e n e __YOU WILL RUE IN IT, _

_AMERICAN DICTIONARY!_

_Okay okay, well enjoy this chapter~! There will be more rape, bondage, lemonz, etc~ _

_uhuhu have fun kiddies._

* * *

Romano shuddered and panted, the constant rubbing on his curl driving him insane. France sat next to him,

absentmindedly twiddling his curl while reading a most likely pornographic book.

"l-let go of me... Bastard..." the Italian breathed, his eyes lidded sightly in lust and his face covered in deep

blush. His mouth hang ajar as to get as much air in as he could possibly manage. Behind his back his whole

arms were bound, as were his bent legs. He had no clothes on; he really couldn't remember the last time he

had. Since he'd come here he'd been forced to stay "naturale". Damn Frenchie.

"a-ahh! F-fuck you, stupid bastard! Let go of my curl! J-just let me see Antonio already!" he spat. Francis

glanced up at him then set his book down, standing and releasing the curl as told. Romano let out a shuddering

breath and let his head fall forward.

"hm, I have an idea of what we could do next~ the frenchman purred. "you jack yourself off, i'll watch, and then

maybe you can communicate with your beloved Spain, Non?" he purred.

Romano's eyes widened and his head shot back up, a fierce look in his eyes.  
"I'll never humiliate myself like that!" he yelled, wishing he could punch the blonde, or SOMETHING. Francis sighed

and shrugged.  
"hm. Well, I guess you won't get that call to him..." he mumbled, holding up his cell phone teasingly before dropping

it back into his pocket. "pity, I'll just have to do it myself~" Romano shook his head and squeased his eyes shut tight.

"n-no!" he cried. "I-I'll... I'll do it..." he said quietly, and Francis' eyes lit up in triumph.

"what was that?" the blonde purred. "I couldn't quite hear you. What will you do?"

"I'll do it! I'll..." his face flushed red and he screwed it up in disgust. "I-I'll jack myself off..." France smirked hugely and

nearly licked his lips in anticipation. He walked over to the brunette and snaked his arms around him, undoing his bindings.

"get to it then," he purred. "I haven't got all day." Romano grimaced in embarrassment then spread his legs, licking his

hand before slowly rubbing his length. Francis arched an eyebrow at the odd gesture but didn't complain.

Romano scooted backwards so he could lean against the wall and continue rubbing his length, flicking the tip with every

upstroke. He bit his lip until he could faintly taste blood, forcing back any moans that tried to escape. If he was going to do

this, he'd do it his way.

He began to pump his erection, starting slowly then speeding up until he was furiously pumping, whines finally escaping his

lips. He trembled violently, having to use the wall for support. His nails scratched at the surface, wanting this to end as soon

as possible. His hand was moving as fast as he could, hoping it would speed up the process.

Francis stared in fascination. He'd never seen anyone so determined to reach their climax at such a fast speed

before! He felt pity wash over him and he walked over, pulling Romano's hand away and replacing it with his own.

Romano cried out and bucked his hips, not expecting the new sensation. When someone else touched him it

felt so much different... He'd never admit it, but it felt much better. He shoved against the wall with all of his

force and weight and rocked his hips with the fast pumping the frenchman was doing.

Francis smirked at the boy's reactions and and brought his lips down to the hot organ, licking it once.

Romano wailed and bucked his hips again, though they were forced down this time by strong hands. His trembling

had increased greatly as had his breathing. He moaned out as his erection was taken completely into the

others' mouth and sucked. Stars filled his vision in ecstasy as he cried out again, not sure exactly what happened.

He hadn't come...

Francis smirked and pulled his phone out while sucking, dialing a certain number and holding it to romano's face.

The Italian gasped and shrieked, swatting at the phone. It really didn't matter if it was near him though,

it was on speaker.

"R-Romano! Romano is that you? Where are you? Como estas! Are  
You oka-... Romano what's going on?"

He couldn't hold back the noises. Fingers were prodded then slipped into his entrance and he screamed in the pain,

then moaned and cried out as his tip was drowned in kisses and licks.

"... Romano what the hell is going on? Are you okay? Goddamn it! whoever is doing this is gonna pay!" the spanish

man on the other end of the line yelled. He didn't want to hear these noises, but he refused to hang up in case he

caught who was doing this.

"A-ANTONIOO!" Romano wailed, bucking his hips again. "G-get me out of h-here! Haaaaa-AAH!" Francis bit down gently

on romano's cock, giving him the 'i have your dick in my mouth, you may not wanna do that' look. Romano nodded and

looked up at the ceiling, tears beading in his eyes.

"Romano, who's doing this to you? where are you!" Spain demanded.

Romano shook his head, moaning through gritted teeth.  
"j-just help me bastard!" he begged, his eyes widening as Francis positioned himself at Romano's entrence. "NO! DON'T!"

a bloodcurtling scream and the phone beeped twice then went silent.

Antonio screamed in frustration and threw his phone across the room, flinching as it hit the wall.  
"sorry..." He mumbled. England glared at him then sighed deeply, standing and walking over to the now destroyed

piece of equipment.  
How'd England get into this story, you ask? Well, let us rewind a bit, shall we~

* * *

Antonio sat on the couch next to the British nation awkwardly, a tiny tea cup meant for dainty hands held equally

as awkwardly in his large hands.

"so... You don't know where Romano is...?" he asked with a nervous laugh.  
England shook his head, still glaring. He looked as if he'd just been in an explosion.

When looking at him profile-wise, his left side looked completely normal. Though, not when looking at him strait on.

It seemed as if an explosion had gone off on his left; everything on his right side was blown away from his body,

his hair spiked out and his tie leaning generously to his right. How he'd come to be like this was unknown, though

we can guess it was probably some sort or tantrum Spain had thrown.

"Hey, I'm sorry about freaking out on you..." Antonio apologized sincerely. "I'm just panicking! Romano's only

disappeared once before and that was when he was involved in the mafia!"

England nodded and sighed. "America ran away a few times," he assured the brunette. "he always came back

unharmed... More or less..."

Spain grimaced at the last statement and held his head In his hands. Aye aye.

Back in the present though, things were slowly seeming to fit together.

Spain gasped and looked over at England, who'd fixed himself since then.

"you don't think..." he began, "that Francis is behind this? I mean, he's ALWAYS after my romanito! What if...

MIOS DIO ARTHUR, MY LITTLE TOMATO'S GETTING RAPED!"

England's eyes widened and he hurriedly shushed the Spaniard.  
"bloody hell, do you have no decency! Keep your voice down!" he scorned, then his expression softened.

"I'm afraid you're most likely correct..."

Spain pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger then sighed deeply.  
"I will go save him as soon as I can, but right now it's pouring down buckets of water out there and I just can't think.

Go fill me a glass of wine, I need to sort this all out."

* * *

Y_ay for manly Spain~! Hurr hurr._

_I think this may be over soon? I'm not too sure though, I'm kinda writing this as I go ^ ^;; Please please PLEASE let_

_ me know what I should have Francis do next! Or generally, what should happen next at all! I have a lewd three fourths _

_of my mind, but sometimes it dies and I have to use my naive fourth..._  
_I don't care if the suggestion's detailed or not, I just need any kind of suggestions you can throw at me!_

_Also, tell me of anything I wrote wrong. I typed it up on my phone then scan-edited it on my laptop, so it's probably got a few mistakes. If there's anything major lemme know RIGHT AWAY please~! _

_Dont forget to read my other stories and visit my deviantart: my username is blackicingluv :D_

Review, REQUEST, favorite, etc~!

_I LOVE YOU ALL!_


End file.
